Crushers are used for crushing solid pieces to a smaller size. Typically, a piece to be crushed is introduced between two crushing blades moving in relation to each other, their movement crushing the piece. Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,214 describes a crusher, in which a lower crushing blade moving linearly back and forth by means of hydraulics is used for crushing. Further, the upper and lower crushing blades of the crusher are brought into a rotary movement in the horizontal plane. In the presented solution, the material to be crushed is fed into the crusher from the top, from where the material is carried off between the crushing blades by the centrifugal force generated by the rotary crushing blades. By applying the centrifugal force, it is possible to increase the capacity of the crusher.